


Shortfic Repository

by warisaracket



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Gen, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warisaracket/pseuds/warisaracket
Summary: A place for me to file vignettes and other very short fics.1. Scenes From A Quiet War, gen, Yuuka and Youmu





	Shortfic Repository

1.

"While you're out, if you wouldn't mind dropping off a letter at Higan, Youmu, that would be lovely." Yuyuko Saigyouji walked into her servant's quarters and raised an eyebrow. Youmu had seemed to have been fiddling with some gadget around her waist, but she had immediately snapped to attention as Yuyuko entered. 

Ramrod-straight, Youmu took the letter, said, "I would be happy to, Lady Yuyuko," and marched out of the room. 

Yuyuko considered this, looked around the room briefly, then laughed and said, "Well, I suppose Youmu deserves her privacy." And she went and sat in the garden and finished off some crackers from the world of the living Yukari had brought her, accompanied with some ikura she'd had Youmu buy from the kappa. 

Youmu made her way out of the Netherworld with her more usual walk, no longer trying to conceal the KawashiriCo Optical Camouflage Projector Mark 1.108 she'd purchased (in exchange for about 200 pounds of salt from the pantry) from the kappa. It was, she knew, silly to act this way, but she couldn't help but feel embarrassed about the lengths she was going to for this. Still, that damned gingham Triffid had forced her to it. There was nothing for it, except for the possibility of threatening Rinnosuke Morichika, which 1) was entirely out of keeping with the Way, 2) was more or less like kicking a cat, and 3) opened up an arms race she couldn't possibly win. 

On her way back from the minor errands necessary to keep the Tower of White Jade in good order, brace for the regular but unpredictable visits of the Yakumo family, and avoid going out of her mind with Yuyuko's preferred TV shows and movies, Youmu carefully stacked her packages and bags inside Senkai, grateful that Lady Miko had allowed her unlimited access even after slacking off on hermit training. Then she took a breath, let it out, and pressed the button conveniently labeled "Press Here" on the device. 

As she stepped into Korindo, only visible if you were paying close attention, she noted that Rinnosuke was buried in a book labeled "Proceedings of the Naval Architecture Society of Japan, vol. 204" and almost sighed in relief. Still, she held it together as she crept over to one particular shelf, a card reading "reserved for Kazami Y." leaning against a collection of glossy magazines. Careful, Youmu, careful. The point here was to send a message. She slid out one magazine, leaving behind a clear gap in the shelf, and crept out, "NIWA no. 144" vanishing as the optical camo incorporated the magazine into the field. Rinnosuke didn't even look up as she left. 

She held off on celebrating until she was actually back in the Netherworld, where only phantoms could witness her ecstatic dance of triumph.

2\. 

High summer, and Youmu was cheerful indeed. Her archnemesis of the moment had taken a vacation in Makai, and Kourin had gotten in some more magazines. She practically waltzed into Korindo, and then stopped up short. A little blonde figure in black had just bought... the... magazines. 

"Good to see you, Miss Phantom," Rumia said cheerfully as she walked off with what must have been five or six issues. Youmu wilted. 

Rinnosuke looked at her down his glasses, and finally said, "Well, I did find a book that appears to be about forestry. It _is_ in a language that's close to English, though not English, Jermyn I believe it's called, and-" 

"It doesn't matter, I'll take it!" Youmu cried. "There's easily a good spare 800 square kilometers I can use for arboriculture. I'll make it work!" Rinnosuke gave a sympathetic shrug. 

3.

Yuuka regarded Youmu. Youmu regarded Yuuka. They both regarded the magazine on the table between them. Rinnosuke coughed. Marisa asked, "What's with them?" Neither were acknowledged. 

"Well," Yuuka said. 

"Well," Youmu said. 

"I've heard that it is the case that you are short of funds in the Netherworld. I will gladly allow you to have this magazine, on the condition that I buy it for you." Yuuka's smile could have silenced crying children yesterday. 

"As a single woman living alone, you are certainly more in need of entertainment than I, I will gladly purchase this magazine as a gift to you," Youmu said, matching the smile with one of her own that was at least credibly fierce. 

Yuuka's eyes narrowed. Then her face softened and she started laughing. 

Youmu's face turned quizzical, then she thought for a moment and started laughing too. 

"What a coincidence," Yuuka said, "That this last battle would be over something we already had." She pulled a bottle of sake out of her bag. "Kourin, let's have some glasses. I want to toast such a capable strategist!" 

They toasted, and drank, and snacked, and complimented each other's stratagems, and Marisa quietly made off with the bottle while they were in a discussion about how Youmu had made Rumia a double-agent by cooking her a whole side of beef. Rinnosuke pointedly went to bed and they pointedly ignored this. 

4.

Youmu came home late, to Yuyuko watching _A Chinese Ghost Story_ for the 457th time. "Yukari brought a gigantic karumeyaki and some mikan cider to celebrate your victory," she said.

Youmu sighed, and went into the kitchen to cut herself a slice and grab a bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's begin with a bit of fluff. 
> 
> NIWA is a gardening magazine published three times a year. 
> 
> Ikura is picked salmon roe. 
> 
> This is the original "A Chinese Ghost Story", not the 2011 remake. 
> 
> A karumeyaki is a brown sugar cake, and mikan are extremely sweet relatives of the mandarin orange.


End file.
